


You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want (If You Are Making Love)

by Ghoulboyboos



Series: The Avenue Q OST makes good titles [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: It doesn’t stop there.Ryan goes off and does research because he’s Ryan and because both of them are just used to researching whatever they need to know, whether it’s stories about demons infesting houses or bears fighting in WWII. But this time, Shane doesn’t know that Ryan researches stuff until it’s sprung on him. And it was probably his doing to kick it off in the first place.----With both of them being relatively new to this whole "Dating a Man" thing, Shane has not expected Ryan to be the one to bring up butt stuff. He is really glad he did, though.





	1. Don't let the neighbors stop you from havin' fun

**Author's Note:**

> Who'd have thought I'd write more of this series? I mean I thought about it but never really delivered until I woke this morning and quickly wrote nearly 4.5k words in one sitting. Enjoy.

Ryan is _loud_ in bed.

 

It’s not something Shane thought about much before they got together. He was too wrapped up in pining after him to think about how it would be having sex with Ryan. He’s not a masochist after all.

But now that they are together and slowly and carefully moved towards a more sexual relationship, he has to realize that his offhand comment about Ryan Sex  B omb Bergara wasn’t that ridiculous after all. 

 

Here’s the thing. He loves Ryan. Has for quite some time and until the night where Ryan showed vulnerability and that he wanted to be closer to Shane, wanted to be  _more_ to Shane, he had thought that his puppy love affection was all they were going to be. But they got together and God, he sure does love Ryan. He loves waking up to him and coming home with him. He loves that when they are watching movies he can reach out and knows it will be fine to touch Ryan and pull him into a cuddle. They go out on dates together, at least they try to make room for one date night per week and they fall asleep together.

 

And they have sex.

 

Shane is proud enough to admit that he has become pretty good at getting a guy off. At least at getting Ryan off, which is what counts in his book. Ryan’s initial worries have clearly flown out the window a couple weeks into their relationship because more often than not it’s Ryan who initiates fucking and Shane is  _so_ on board with that. Originally he thought that they would stay with what had proven to work: Shane would suck Ryan off and Ryan would give him a handjob afterwards. It’s nice. It gets the job done. And Shane gets to be close to Ryan, gets to feel his hands in his hair and hear him groan and curse while he tries not to thrust his dick in Shane’s mouth. Ryan is eager to make it up to him, even though Shane would never even think of seeing it as “Ryan owing him an orgasm”. But Ryan is… competitive. 

It starts one night, about a week after their first time when Ryan yanks down Shane’s pants, grabs his dick and leans down to drag his tongue over the tip. Shane makes a noise between “Jesus, Ryan!” and a weird hiss and he can see Ryan’s smug grin before his boyfriend gets his mouth around him.

 

“W-watch the teeth,” Shane manages and Ryan pulls off with a pop and glares at him.

“I know that.”

Shane swallows and brings up his hands in defense.

“Just sayin’...”

Ryan pumps him in his hand and it’s fucking great but also slightly torturous.

“Show me.” Ryan growls as their eyes lock. “Show me how you like it, come on. Guide me, big guy.”

And then he swallows him down again. Shane moans and carefully puts a hand on the back of Ryan’s neck, tries to coax him into a rhythm without losing his mind completely.

“That’s it baby,” he hisses. “God your tongue is so- fffffuck, feels so fucking good.”

He could swear that Ryan smirks around him and if it wasn’t for his raging hard on, he would kick him out of bed.

 

It doesn’t take him long to cum and when he sees Ryan swallow around him he is so fucking aroused he is actually glad that he’s in his 30s and needs some time to refresh before his dick is up for more.

 

“Fucking Christ, Ryan. Where did that come from?”

Ryan shrugs, wiping his mouth before lying on top of him.

“I felt it was time to up the ante.”

Shane rolls his eyes so hard he could pass out. Maybe it’s because he is still trying to breathe properly.

“Ryan this isn’t a race. We’re not competing.”

Ryan grins at him.

“I know. But I gotta live up to my role as the sneaky seductive one.”

“I’m never giving you joking nicknames again you, you sex-monster!”

His chest is shaking with Ryan’s laughter and Shane can’t help but join in. Ryan gives him a heated glare and leans up to kiss his cheek.

“You love it.” He growls into Shane’s ear and Shane shivers with delight because God, he really does.

 

-

 

It doesn’t stop there.

 

Ryan goes off and does  _research_ because he’s Ryan and because both of them are just used to researching whatever they need to know, whether it’s stories about demons infesting houses or bears fighting in WWII. But this time, Shane doesn’t know that Ryan researches stuff until it’s sprung on him. And it was probably his doing to kick it off in the first place.

 

They’re in bed one night, Shane on his back and Ryan on top of him and they are grinding together, trying to find that perfect way to fit together that works for both of them. Shane brings down a lube slicked palm to wrap around them both and Ryan groans loudly above him. Shane had been wrong to assume Ryan’s sex noises were the same as his work out groans. They are similar, but there is a lingering heat to the ones that are reserved for Shane only and he lives for the moment when Ryan throws back his head with a loud moan followed by a breathy little chain of  _ah ah_ and  _Shane_ because he doesn’t care if the neighbors can hear them right now. This is all for him and sometimes he wonders if Ryan is putting on a show. 

 

“God, baby.” Shane groans, feeling himself teeter closer to the edge. “You look so amazing like this. Fuck. I love your mouth but this-”

He interrupts himself as they both groan together, dicks sliding against each other in his hand and Ryan reaches down to wrap his own hand around Shane’s fingers, adding more pressure. They finally found the perfect rhythm. Shane looks up again. Ryan’s pupils are huge but his eyes are trained on Shane’s face. They are both sweating and Ryan’s hair is plastered against his forehead and Shane has never seen anyone more beautiful.

“I love seeing you.” He presses out between moans. “Love to look at your face while we’re doing it. I want you so much. Fuck-”

Ryan’s hips thrust forward in quick, harsh movements and it’s perfect and they are coming quickly this time, Shane right behind Ryan and he whimpers as he feels two loads of release hitting his stomach.

 

He hasn’t thought much about what he said since then. Ryan had held onto him tightly after they cleaned up and maybe his kisses in the morning had been even more affectionate, for once not caring about morning breath. But Shane hasn’t expected Ryan to step up to him one day and declare:

 

“Shane. I want you to fuck me.”

Shane has been in the middle of cleaning and almost drops the trash bag.

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.”

Shane clears his throat. He wouldn’t mind hearing it again.

“I believe we are doing that almost nightly. Or do you want an afternoon quickie?”

Ryan grins and Shane thinks about that phrase with the cat and the canary.

“No, Shane.” Ryan’s voice drops as he steps closer and his eyes are the usual warm brown but now there is a heated glare directed at him.

“I want you to put your dick inside my ass and fuck me. Hard.”

“Jesus!”

Ryan leans up on his tip-toes and bites the side of Shane’s neck. This time, Shane does drop the trash and grabs Ryan’s waist.

 

“W-where does that come from all of a sudden?”

Ryan pulls back and gives him a surprisingly sweet smile.

“You said you want to see me while we have sex. I want to feel every part of you when we do it, so I figured it would be the best solution.”

Shane swallows.

“What happened to freaking out and bi-panic and being new to having sex with men?”

Ryan smirks and brushes his fingers over the side of Shane’s neck. He probably left a hickey.

“I adapt quickly. Also I want to know what it feels like.”

“You’re not doing this for competition, right? You don’t feel like you have to one-up me?”

Ryan rolls his eyes and pulls Shane down into a kiss.

“No.” He says softly against his lips. Shane can feel the puff of air and it tingles. “I want this because of you. No competition. I just want you.”

“You have me.” Shane answers automatically. There was no doubt. Any day in the past year Ryan could have asked to have Shane and Shane would have complied.

“I know that. But I want to know what it’s like, to have you inside of me.”

God. It’s not even dirty talk. If anything it’s negotiation about what they want in bed. But Shane still gets hard and he knows Ryan can feel it against his thigh.

“I- I heard it’s not for everybody. You might not like it...”

“Maybe.” Ryan kisses him again. “But I want to try. I read up on it and I’ve gotten pretty confident about it. I… might have bought something.”

Shane swallows.

“Something.” He echoes.

Ryan grins.

 

“There are toy sets for people without dicks who want to peg their partner. They send you a set of toys in different sizes so you can practice and start slow.”

“Oh.” Shane isn’t sure if there is any blood in his head left. Holy shit.

“Yeah. And I was thinking you might want to help me work myself open.”

Shane swallows hard. His imagination happily takes Ryan’s suggestion and presents Shane with a collection of pictures of Ryan underneath him, Ryan spread out with his legs wide, Ryan clenching around a toy Shane is pushing into him, Ryan coming apart on Shane’s dick.

He can hear Ryan chuckle in his ear.

“I think you do want to help me, big guy.”

 

They leave the trash where it is. There is time for that later. Ryan grabs Shane’s wrist and drags them into their bedroom and Shane follows with legs that feel like jelly.

 

He barely has his wits  back when Ryan tosses a box at him. Shane scrambles to catch it and looks down. It’s a box with a picture of three silicone dildos or plugs lined up in increasing size like a fucking Matroyshka doll. He feels the start of a wheeze rise in his throat and it’s more nervousness than everything else. The set comes with an extra plug “for optimal stretching” and a vaguely ridiculous sized bottle of lube.

 

Shane looks up. Ryan is stretched out on the bed, still fully dressed with a smirk on his face that is as seductive as it is really stupid. Shane thinks this is stupid. He wants to kiss Ryan’s stupid face and stupid mouth and yes he definitely is up for this whole thing. He swallows.

 

“You really mean it, huh?”

Ryan suddenly seems shy.

“I mean… I am on board if you are. If you don’t want to-”

“No, hang on. I’m absolutely game. I just want to make sure you don’t do this because you think I want you to.”

A pillow hits him in the face before he can dodge. He shakes his head, glad he isn’t wearing his glasses and looks back at Ryan who has sat up and looks slightly annoyed.

“Stop that! You’re not pressuring me into anything, Shane. You keep acting like you do even though I crawled into your bed that night. Now will you get over here and fuck me open or do I have to do it myself?”

Shane swallows and fumbles with the box, nearly flipping it out of his hands as he rips open the side.

Ryan is laughing softly and lies back down.

 

Once Shane has unpacked everything, he drops the smallest dildo – which is still pretty impressive at five inches – and the little plug on the bed next to the lube and crawls over to Ryan. Ryan is leaning back against the headboard, arms crossed behind his head because he knows how amazing his bicep looks like that and he doesn’t move until Shane kisses him. He seems extremely amused by how eager Shane is with this whole thing but Shane can tell he’s a bit nervous, too, so he decides to ease into it slowly.

 

They just keep making out for a while, Shane’s tongue slips into Ryan’s mouth and he feels his boyfriend relax a little while they tentatively reach out to caress each other. Shane pulls his shirt off first and hums as Ryan’s hands stroke his back. He slowly undresses Ryan, kissing all over his skin and nipping here and there, spots where he knows Ryan will gasp or keen and he feels both himself and Ryan relax more and more. He hooks his fingers in Ryan’s waistband and pulls him down onto the bed, laughing at the slight yelp he gets as a reaction.

 

“Want me to blow you first? Warm you up a little?”

Ryan flushes as he’s undoing his pants.

“Nah. Come on, I want to know what it feels like now.”

“Alright...”

Shane kisses over Ryan’s stomach while he slides his pants down and only palms his dick slightly, which gets him a bitten off curse in return. 

“Shane you son of a-”

“Language.” Shane says against Ryan’s belly button and then bites down on the tiny pouch of soft flesh beneath it. Ryan whimpers. “My mother is a lovely lady.”

“And you’re terrible.” Ryan’s breath has sped up. “A terrible terrible tease.”

“Oh you like it!”

“No I don’t.” Ryan is loud but he is also laughing and he giggles as he grabs Shane’s face and pulls him into another kiss. He tries to wiggle out of his underwear without breaking the kiss and Shane reaches down to help him, pushing them down Ryan’s legs and off. He decides to keep his own jeans on, as uncomfortable as a half chub might be in them, he wants to focus on Ryan for now.

 

“Okay.” He finally says, dipping in to kiss Ryan’s spit slick lips once more. “Want me to begin? Want me to use fingers first?”

Ryan swallows and nods.

“I already showered and stuff so, uh… should… should be okay.”

Shane smiles a bit and leans their foreheads together.

“With you a lot of stuff is okay. Don’t worry so much.”

Ryan huffs but he doesn’t comment. Instead he grabs one of the remaining pillows, a small one and pushes it under his hips, settling his back against a bigger one. Shane has grabbed the lube and watches him curiously. Ryan sees his eyes on him and clears his throat.

“It’s supposed to help you relax. And with… uh… access.”

“Ah.” Wow, it shouldn’t be hot to think about all of this in detail but Ryan presenting himself like that to Shane has an effect he did not expect. He drizzles lube on his hand and uses the other one to smear it all over his fingers. It’s a bit weird, almost like he’s pretending to jerk off but he catches Ryan’s eyes while he does it and Ryan’s lips are parted and his eyes are wide and suddenly it’s not weird but _hot_. Alright then.

He kneels between Ryan’s spread legs and lets his gaze wander from Ryan’s hole over the hard dick draped against his stomach, up the toned chest and finally to his face. Ryan looks down and then up at Shane, grinning a bit nervously.

“You okay?”

Shane nods slowly.

“You too?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan reaches out for Shane’s arm and tugs on him till Shane braces over him with his less sticky hand.

“Come on, big guy, you won’t hurt me. Get on with it already.”

Shane kisses him.

“Okay.”

 

He reaches down, dragging his slick fingertips over Ryan’s ass, just rubbing for now. Ryan groans softly and moves his hips to press against him. Holy shit. Shane did not expect this but it’s new and exciting.

“That feel good?”

Ryan bites his lip.

“It feels strange… but go on.”

Shane lifts an eyebrow but obeys.

His index finger presses against the hole, circling slightly and rubbing more lube into it before he slowly, carefully pushes more and his fingertip slides in. He’s suddenly glad he cut his nails yesterday.  Ryan underneath him gasps for a moment and his eyes widen, but he doesn’t flinch or seems to be in pain, so Shane pushes deeper, letting his finger slip in past the first knuckle.

Ryan groans and Shane leans down to kiss his neck.

“How’s it feel, baby? Good?”

He’s met with wide eyes and soft gasps.

“I think so? It’s new, but not bad.”

The muscle clenches around Shane’s finger and he swallows hard. Ryan is  _so_ tight, how is Shane ever going to fit? He’s not porn star huge but he’s big and he really doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. Even the plug looks too big for Ryan  and he is getting a little nervous about this. 

A hand on his cheek brings him back to the point.

“Don’t freak out on me now.” Ryan says with a grin, still a little breathless. He rolls his hips and Shane slips deeper and sees Ryan’s eyes close with a groan. Shane swallows as he feels himself harden in his pants. Better listen to Ryan and go on.

He thrusts the finger in a little before pulling back out and pushing back in. It’s not that different  from fingering pussy, he guesses, except he has to take care of all the lubrication.

He pulls out his finger and pushes in again, trying to get his middle finger into Ryan at the same time.

“That okay?” He pushes slowly, not sure if he is doing the right thing but Ryan is nodding desperately so he gives just a little more pressure and both of his fingers slip in. This time, Ryan moans and he sounds a lot more into it all of a sudden.

“Oooh shit, okay, that’s- that’s different.”

Ryan swallows and rolls his hips.

“Good different, before you ask.”

Shane snorts a bit but starts to move his fingers again, getting deeper with every slight push. He feels how Ryan spreads around him, not  clenching as much as before and for the first time he can see this work out. He starts to fingerfuck Ryan carefully, impressed by how well Ryan takes it and even seems to  _enjoy_ what he’s doing. Shane can’t help it, he has to lean in and kiss Ryan’s forehead. Ryan’s eyes flutter open in confusion and Shane blushes.

“Sorry. You’re really hot like this. And you’re doing really fucking well.”

Ryan grins.

“Right back at you, big guy. You can go faster, by the way.”

He doesn’t let Ryan ask twice. As he speeds up, he can hear sounds of the lube squelching and Ryan’s little moans pick up too, groaning every time Shane’s fingers thrust in. 

Now, Shane has at least a little of an idea when it comes to this. He had – possibly drunken – conversations with people, both men and women who liked anal so there had to be something to it for all sexes, but he also knows that Ryan has a prostate which is apparently a really good thing to find in this situation and he hasn’t gone through an exam but the Try Guys have and they tend to talk about all kinds of stuff on parties at work so-

Shane twists his fingers so he can crook them up, pushing in a little more and then dragging them back, keeping the crooked position, rubbing and searching and-

 

“Ah-FUCK. Jesus!” The glass on the framed picture above their bed rings a little with the echo of Ryan’s voice but Shane is too stunned by the sudden flush that spreads over Ryan’s chest and the way his hard dick has jumped when Shane had felt something a little different under his fingertips.

“There?” He presses the spot again and Ryan whines, pressing a hand to his mouth and nodding fast.

Shane reaches up with his free hand and pulls Ryan’s arm away.

“Don’t do that. I wanna hear you.”

Ryan gasps and fists a hand in the sheets.

“The neighbors will hear.”

Shane scoffs.

“Fuck the neighbors. They wish they had a boyfriend as hot as you who makes these noises when he’s fucked.”

Ryan shakes his head and grumbles something about Shane having no manners but he doesn’t cover his mouth again. Instead he thrusts down on Shane’s fingers and Shane alternates between teasing Ryan’s sweet spot and stretching his fingers, trying to scissor Ryan open more.

“Wanna try the plug?”

“Yeah. Fuck. I really do.”

“Okay.”

Shane tries to focus all his senses on getting this right. He really wants to think of this as work, something to tick off from a list but all he can think about is Ryan’s face when he hit his prostate the first time and his cock is so fucking hard and his jeans are definitely too tight and he really has to fight to keep his head in the game. Actually…

He grabs the plug and distracts this thoughts with trying to remember lyrics from High School Musical while he slicks it up and tries NOT to think about shoving it in Ryan’s ass so Ryan stretches around it, Ryan training with him until his boyfriend eventually will be able to take Shane's dick deep inside of him- 

Shane never expected the lyric thing to work anyway.

He settles over Ryan again, leaning in to kiss him and Ryan takes his face in his hands and kisses back hard. Shane can feel little gasps against his lips and he is amazed. Not only does Ryan like this so much, he also is so fucking turned on by  _Shane_ because Shane fingered him open and is preparing Ryan to eventually fuck.

His fingers find Ryan’s hole again and he leads the plug closer, rubbing it over Ryan’s hole to slick it up a bit more. The plug is a bit more in girth than his two fingers, but still slimmer than the small dildo, so he hopes it’s a good transition. While they are kissing and Ryan has his tongue so far in Shane's mouth he could check on his molars, Shane presses the toy in and feels Ryan tense under him.

“Shhh.” He whispers against Ryan’s mouth. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you, babe.”

He rubs Ryan’s shoulder and kisses his cheek, leaning down to nip at his collar bone. Ryan lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes. It seems to work, he is relaxing a bit and Shane feels the tip of the plug slip into Ryan slowly.

 

“God.” Ryan groans into his ear. “Just- fuck. Just plunge it in I wanna feel it.”

Shane swallows hard.

“Listen, that sounds really good but let’s go slow for now.”

Ryan’s answer is a frustrated whine and a hand fists in Shane’s hair, tugging hard and it shouldn’t be so hot but it is, especially when he pushes the plug deeper into Ryan and feels him groan and shiver underneath. The second the flat end of the toy touches Ryan’s rim, Ryan is spurting more cum over his stomach and Shane can see a trickle of it run down the length of Ryan's shaft.

A hand grasps at Shane’s arm and then Shane feels teeth in his shoulder. It stings and makes his legs shake but he keeps enough of his senses around him to pull out the plug a little and push it back in. Ryan groans so loud next to his ear that Shane winces.

“Oh God Shane, do that again!”

Shane kisses Ryan’s jaw. 

“Of course, baby. Anything.”

He slowly and carefully starts to fuck Ryan with the toy but apparently slow and careful isn’t the way Ryan wants it, because he clings to Shane, fingernails digging in his back and Ryan tries to thrust up against the toy faster.  So Shane hopes that Ryan knows what he’s doing and speeds up his movement, thrusting the toy deep and fast and trying to find Ryan’s prostate again. 

Ryan’s gasps and moans speed up as well and his voice gets louder and louder until he is screaming for Shane to keep going and Shane brings his free hand down to jerk off Ryan in time with the thrusts and then Ryan is falling apart underneath him, spraying cum all over himself and Shane’s mouth is so dry as he feels the plug twitch in his fingers as Ryan starts to rhythmically clench around it. Shane undoes his own pants with shaking fingers, shoves a hand down his underwear and comes embarrassingly quickly in his pants at the sight, groaning too soft to drown out Ryan’s loud gasping breaths.

He hunches over Ryan, twitching as he comes down from his high of release and sees the plug still deep in Ryan, the base at his fingertips.

 

He hooks a finger around the plug’s base, tugging lightly and Ryan whimpers above him, legs shaking as his overstimulated body is reacting. Shane pulls and Ryan throws himself to the side, making a noise between  _fuck_ and  _yeah_ and Shane wants to record it for … research. When the plug slides out he can see Ryan’s hole clench around nothing and it does seem a little more open than before. It’s also shining with lube and Shane drops the plug and rubs his fingers over Ryan’s opening, teasing it.

 

“Sh-Shane I will literally-y- _ahfuck_ , murder you. Stop.”

Shane stops. He pulls his gross hand out of his underwear and keeps both his hands away from Ryan’s body. Instead he leans in and kisses Ryan softly, trying to placate the wound up expression.

“That was so hot.” He says softly. “Did you really like it that much?”

Ryan slowly opens his eyes and looks at Shane.

“Yeah.” He whispers, smiling sheepishly. “That was really good. I can’t wait for the real thing.”

“Me either.” Shane kisses him once more before slowly shuffling back.

“Let me get something to clean us up real quick.”

Ryan nods slowly, arm thrown over his stomach and a wonderful fucked-out expression on his face as his eyes follow Shane to the bathroom.

 

-

 

They adore their new project. Ryan surprises Shane by wearing the plug a whole Sunday afternoon, wanting to enjoy the feeling and it ends with Ryan thrown over the back of their sofa and Shane pushing the  six inch dildo deep into him till all his boyfriend can do is hold onto the couch and shout curses. They have not gotten a complaint from their neighbors  _so far_ but Shane is sure it’s only a matter of time. He has already a comeback prepared about how he can’t control his own sex appeal but Ryan has shut that down so far. Maybe this afternoon would get him to change his mind about that.  



	2. They'll have peace and quiet when you're good and done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-Day inches closer.
> 
> Shane has decided to name it that. Ryan is not impressed by the name in the least.
> 
> Shane called it that once in front of Ryan (“Get it, Ryan? D-Day? Because it’s about the D? Dick-Day?”) and Ryan left the room despite being naked and still having the plug in and Shane had to basically crawl after him on his knees to coax him back to bed. So Shane isn’t allowed to call it D-Day.
> 
> In front of Ryan.
> 
> Shane still calls it D-Day in his own head. And whatever the name, they are getting there.
> 
> Shane would be comfortable with inching closer to full-on penetrative sex in a slow and careful manner, but apparently, Ryan has different plans.

D-Day inches closer.

 

Shane has decided to name it that. Ryan is not impressed by the name in the least.

Shane called it that _once_ in front of Ryan (“Get it, Ryan? D-Day? Because it’s about the D? Dick-Day?”) and Ryan left the room despite being naked and still having the plug in and Shane had to basically crawl after him on his knees to coax him back to bed. So Shane isn’t allowed to call it D-Day.

In front of Ryan.

 

Shane still calls it D-Day in his own head. And whatever the name, they are getting there.

Shane would be comfortable with inching closer to full-on penetrative sex in a slow and careful manner, but apparently, Ryan has different plans.

 

“If you’re not up for it, that’s cool.” He said when Shane hesitated with the largest dildo in their three-plus-one-piece collection in hand.

“But I have to admit I _do_ like it and it feels fuckin’ amazing.”

Shane only ever worries about freaking Ryan out, but over the course of the last few weeks, he has realized that focusing on Ryan’s pleasure in general was a much better tactic. It keeps him from becoming a worrywart in the middle of things and Ryan doesn’t have to throw things to get him to stop dilly-dallying.

 

Whatever benefit anal sex has, Ryan’s clearly into it. He will fuck himself back on whatever toy Shane put in him, beg for something pushing into his ass and even loudly encourage Shane to spread him, even if it was just with his fingers.

 

They use a lot of lube because Ryan is still new to this and Shane is a bit too generous with it because he’s terrified of hurting him. It’s probably an overreaction, but he much rather take things stupidly slow than injure Ryan out of impatience. However, in the end, it’s Ryan who gets impatient with him and Shane learns that sometimes his worries are killing the mood and his boyfriend clearly knows what’s best.

 

Ryan in general has become a lot more vocal about the things he wants. They used to tiptoe around one another a lot and Shane still remembers Ryan’s stutter the night he had tried to ask Shane for something as simple as comfort. Sex with one another is new to them and fucking the way they are pushing towards has only been on Shane’s radar for about two weeks now. He really wants to pleasure Ryan and if Ryan wants Shane to fuck him deep, Shane will do his absolute best. But being in charge of preparing Ryan for it is scary and the thought of hurting the man he loves so much is stressful.

 

It takes a bit but Ryan eventually picks up on exactly that.

 

“Shane...” He whispers one night they just fall into bed after dinner without intentions of getting hot and heavy. “Are you really into… uh, the stuff we do?”

Shane yawns and blinks, lost in thought.

“Stuff…?”

Ryan rolls his eyes.

“Butt-stuff. You fucking me.”

“Oh.”

Shane pushes up a little on his elbow and looks at him. Ryan seems thoughtful, maybe a little hesitant.

“Uh.” Shane clears his throat. “I know I kinda… hesitate about that a lot but it’s not because I’m not into it. If I’m honest, the thought of you taking my dick all the way is- uh-” His voice cracks a little and he has to swallow. He rubs his nose and when he glances over at Ryan, he can see him grin widely.

“No reason to be so smug,” Shane says, but he rolls over and kisses him. Ryan’s chuckle is muffled against Shane’s lips but he doesn’t seem to mind. When they part, Ryan looks less worried.

“You gotta tell me that sometimes, Shane. I was gonna worry you were doing something you didn’t like.”

“Oh.” Shane blinks. “Sorry. It’s just… I get nervous. I tried to read up on how to… erm… _prepare_ someone? And I got a little lost in all the stuff that can go wrong.”

Ryan moves closer and rolls on Shane’s chest, pillowing his chin in his hands.

“I would tell you if it’s too much, I mean, fuck, Shane. I do regular training, I know when I’m gonna mess up a muscle.”

Shane sighs and puts his hands on Ryan’s hips.

“I know. I guess it’s just kinda lingering in the back of my brain because all of this is… Well. New.”

“I get it.” Ryan smiles at him. “It’s like our first date.”

Shane snorts.

“Just… less PG.”

That makes both of them laugh and for a while, Shane’s worries are placated.

 

-

 

He rereads tips on anal sex a little less freaked and decides to just focus on certain points. Is Ryan comfortable? Can he take more? Usually Ryan would know but Shane can at least gather it somewhat. So … pretty much all he needs to wait for is a green flag from Ryan.

 

It comes sooner than he expects.

 

-

 

The door of their apartment slams shut and Ryan is giggling while Shane has buried his face against his neck, determined to leave a little purple mark right under Ryan’s ear.

 

Date night had gone nicely. Deadpool 2 was just the proper “romantic” movie for them and Shane had gotten surprisingly emotional here and there. At least he hadn’t been alone. Ryan had squeezed his hand more than once during the heartfelt parts.

 

Dinner afterwards had been great, too. Shane had never expected to adore Korean food this much until he had made first experiences in Buzzfeed videos. The evening had stretched on a bit, thanks to both of them having another beer and giggling while recalling some of their favorite gags in the movie.

 

When they had left the Uber car, Ryan had started to get handsy, pushing himself against Shane and kissing him outside of their apartment building. Hands had slipped underneath Shane’s shirt and up his back and he had barely been able to open the door with Ryan’s tongue in his mouth.

 

But now they made it home and he can return the caresses and pushes all he wants. Ryan’s skin tastes of aftershave and just a hint of sweat but he doesn’t care; he has to keep putting his mouth all over it. Ryan shrugs off his jacket and pulls Shane’s head up to kiss him again. Getting off their shoes while staying liplocked is a bit of a challenge but eventually Shane can grab onto Ryan after stumbling over his laces and push him towards their bedroom. Ryan untangles himself from Shane’s grip halfway there and runs ahead, laughing as Shane has to shake himself out of his daze and run after him. Ryan has already jumped on the bed and is tearing his shirt off (any excuse, Bergara, any excuse). Shane all but throws himself at him and grabs at the newly exposed skin, lets his hands run over the muscles in Ryan’s arms and back and he enjoys how _warm_ Ryan is. They roll around a little until Ryan sits up on Shane’s hip. He carefully plucks Shane’s glasses of his nose and then grabs the hem of his shirt, pushing it upwards. Once Shane is topless, too, Ryan returns the attention by placing kisses all over Shane’s chest and belly. His collarbone, left ribs and stomach get a couple of bruises sucked onto them and Shane groans as he rakes his fingers through Ryan’s hair, undoing the spikes the gel is holding up. Ryan has shuffled down and is sitting over Shane’s knees and his mouth settles hot and damp over the crotch of Shane’s jeans.

 

“Oh fuck-” Shane gasps for a moment. “Let me-”

He reaches for the button of his pants but Ryan slaps his hands away. His teeth dig in the fabric and with some strain, he manages to pull them open, zipper slipping a little down before getting caught. Ryan lets go of the fly and digs in, teeth scraping over Shane’s clothed groin which takes all the air out of his lungs at once. He feels his face heat up as Ryan pulls the zipper down with his teeth as well, keeping eye contact with Shane the entire time.

 

“What the ffffuuuh-” Shane manages as Ryan sits back and grins.

“I feel like putting on a bit of a show for you, baby. Wanna see?”

Shane huffs a laugh.

“If you’re cool with me creaming my pants halfway through, sure.”

Ryan laughs, loud and free and he sits up on his knees a little.

“I’d be honored, babe~”

 

Ryan runs a hand through his hair, slicking back the gelled strands that are slowly dampening with sweat. He lets the hand slip from his head to the side of his neck, fingers circling the hickey Shane left on him before they dip lower, fingers dancing between his pecs before his hand flattens against his stomach and goes straight down, diving into his pants.

 

Shane hisses and feels his eyes widening as he sees Ryan grab himself in his pants, hips thrusting forward for a moment. Ryan groans.

“God, Shane. Can’t wait for you to fuck me. I want you to split me apart, work me open with your cock. Think you can do that?”

 

Shane’s mouth is dry and he swallows hard.

“Yeah- Ryan, I’ll try. Anything you want.”

Ryan looks at him, eyes hooded with a smoldering glare.

“Yeah? Anything?”

“Anything.”

Ryan bites his bottom lip and throws his head back as his hand works in his pants. Shane feels hypnotized by it, unable to look away.

 

“Grab the lube, babe.”

Shane needs a second to realize Ryan is talking to him, but then he almost throws himself out of bed when he tries to reach the bedside table. He hears Ryan laugh behind him but he doesn’t care. He’d humiliate himself in front of the entire Buzzfeed offices for this experience so Ryan laughing at him is really no trouble at all.

 

He sits back, drops the lube next to him and stares at Ryan. He reaches out, slowly, not sure if he’s allowed to touch, but Ryan grabs his wrist with his free hand and yanks him forward.

They meet in a messy kiss, Shane’s arms wrapping around Ryan’s waist and Ryan’s hand tangles in his hair. Shane gasps as Ryan’s teeth tug on his bottom lip and his hands find Ryan’s fly. He unbuttons and unzips him in record time and Ryan pulls his hand out of his pants to push both jeans and underwear down at the same time. He has to lean on Shane to kick them off and push them behind him and Shane uses the opportunity to run his tongue up Ryan’s torso.

 

Ryan is _chiseled_ and Shane never gets enough of that. He works a nipple between his teeth and Ryan curses above him, hands trying to reach down to get to Shane’s pants.

 

Maybe now was the right moment to take initiative.

 

Shane flips them over, shoving Ryan into the pillows and the satisfied groan tells him he’s on the right path. Before Ryan can reach out again, Shane pushes his pants down to his knees, dropping to his side to shove them off completely before getting up again. He grabs the lube, crawls between Ryan’s legs and pushes them apart. One leg lifts and comes to rest on his shoulder and he curls his fingers around the thigh, sitting up a little so he bends Ryan just a little more.

 

“God, you look beautiful like this.” He says and Ryan huffs, impatient but flattered and he gives Shane a bit of a grin.

“You’re pretty good yourself.”

 

It’s a practiced move by now, for Shane to slick up his fingers. He rubs them together till the lube is spread evenly and then bends over Ryan to kiss him. Ryan cups his face and takes over the kiss and Shane lets him, knowing it will help distract from the first involuntary clench.

He rubs his fingers over Ryan’s hole. Never in a million years he would have thought that this kind of sex could be _practiced_ like someone would train to do proper splits. But his fingertip slips in almost immediately. A huge difference to their first night trying out. He pushes in and Ryan gasps against his mouth.

 

His finger slips in with barely any resistance and Ryan moans, whispering _fuck yes_ and grasping at Shane’s back. Shane watches with fascination as Ryan opens up beneath him, eager to take him and he could kick himself for slowing things down because of nerve jitters. Still, he can’t help it.

 

“You okay, baby?”

Ryan’s eyes are closed but his lips part in an amused smile. Shane hears a breath of laughter.

“Just peachy. Come on, big guy, don’t stop...”

 

Shane wouldn’t dream of it. He pulls his finger out and adds another, slowly opening Ryan up and he hears the telltale groans that are _almost_ like his work-out noises but not quite. He is getting louder already, moaning without restraint as he rolls his hips and Shane’s fingers slip in almost entirely. Shane watches with fascination as he starts scissoring them and slowly spreads Ryan apart. Ryan keens and lets his head fall in the pillows, back bending and Shane grins, crooking his fingers to find that by now well-known spot and he sees Ryan’s dick jerk and dribble precum as Ryan _shouts_ his name.

 

“Fuuuuuck- Do that again.”

Shane chuckles.

“As you wish.”

 

He rubs his fingers together, brushing from left to right before pushing _up_ and he sees Ryan nearly lifting himself up from the bed as he whines and groans. Shane licks his free hand and grabs Ryan’s dick, his touch rewarded with a surprised gasp.

 

“Shane- h-hang on I’m gonna-”

Shane hushes him.

“It’s fine, baby, we got all night, come on, I know how _desperate_ you are-”

 

Ryan curses loudly and Shane makes a mental note to apologize to the neighbors some time this week. Maybe. He could let himself get distracted by how wonderful Ryan looks, dark skin shining with sweat as he is coming all over himself and Shane’s hand. Ryan is still making noises, not really quieting down and he doesn’t want him to. Instead he leans in and kisses Ryan’s neck, feeling the pulse thrum under the skin.

 

“Sorry about that, I couldn’t resist.”  
Ryan slowly opens his eyes, a little out there still.

“Did you just seriously apologize for giving me an orgasm? You’re so fucking weird.”

Shane grins.

“You love me.”

Ryan huffs.

“I do.”

 

It’s strange, to hear the confirmation out loud, even though Shane knows. He feels oddly emotional, despite having one hand on Ryan’s spent dick, splattered in semen and the other is still plunged into his boyfriend’s ass. It’s not the most _romantic_ situation but that doesn’t keep him from feeling very much in love.

Maybe, that’s just what being in love is, he muses as he pushes in a third finger. Sometimes being in love means stretching your boyfriend to the point where he can take your cock and ride you through the night.

 

 _I should write a book_ , he thinks as he watches Ryan writhe on his fingers, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other in his own hair.

 

“Should I slow down?” He asks softly. Ryan wrenches his eyes open and glares at him.

“Don’t even fucking think about it!”

Shane laughs, thrusting his fingers in and out, watching Ryan jerk with overstimulation.

“God, Ryan. Don’t push yourself too far, babe.”

“I won’t. Fuck- it feels good, Shane it feels so good.”

 

Shane swallows and leans in to kiss Ryan again. Ryan whines as Shane spreads his fingers while his tongue slips in Ryan’s mouth. He expects Ryan to settle back and let Shane take care of him while he recovers from his orgasm, but he forgot that this is _Ryan_ , so his face is grabbed by strong hands and Ryan kisses back, passionate and challenging and he rocks his hips at the same time, trying to get Shane to move faster and Shane’s heartbeat picks up.

 

“God.” He groans as he pulls away. “Jesus fucking Christ Ryan you’re so hot.”

Ryan clings to him and bites the side of his neck.

“Shane-” His breath is hot against Shane’s skin. “Come on, I’m ready. I’ve been waiting for so long. I want to feel you-”

Ryan is mostly babbling but it’s sexy babbling and Shane feels almost delirious. There is probably too little blood in his head, so he decides to stop worrying and listens to Ryan.

He pushes his boyfriend back down in the pillows and pulls his fingers out slowly. Ryan whines at the loss and Shane looks down for a moment, sees Ryan’s stretched hole twitch and falters for a moment.

 

Ryan’s right. They have taken their sweet time to get here and for the first time since they started, Shane sees that Ryan is more than ready. The thought hits him hard and he feels his dick twitch. Ryan is rummaging in the bedside table, arm twisted over his head and comes back with a condom. Shane rips it open with shaking fingers and slowly, carefully rolls it on. Coming _right now_ would be really inconvenient so he screws his eyes shut and tries to think unsexy thoughts while he flails blindly for the lube.

 

The bottle is pushed in his hand – probably by Ryan – and he uncaps it, pours a generous amount on his hand – he’s aroused, not completely brainless – and slicks himself up. He holds together better than he expects, only hissing a little as his hand slicks up his hardness. Shane swallows and opens his eyes again, looks at Ryan who is sweaty and cum splattered and waiting for him.

 

“Ready babe?”

“Fuck yeah. Give it to me, Shane. Come on, _please_.”

Shane wipes his hands on the sheets and wraps his arms around Ryan. One hand steadies his boyfriend’s hips while Ryan’s legs settle around his waist. He looks at Ryan in awe, their faces close together and the bodies basking in each others’ warmth.

His dick brushes Ryan’s ass, then against his stretched hole and he sees Ryan’s eyes gleam.

 

“Come on, Shane.”

“I like it when you beg,” he says with a grin and then he reaches down and lines himself up with Ryan’s hole. As the head presses against it, he feels heat and tightness and Shane has to swallow hard. Ryan buries his head against his neck and moans before he starts whispering, alternating between Shane’s name and encouragements to go on. Shane carefully presses forward and both of them are so slick that the head slips into Ryan easily, stunning them both.

 

“Holy Shit.” Ryan whispers and Shane only nods. He pulls back a little, not quite pulling out all the way before pushing in again. He moves his hips slowly and carefully, guided by the pressure of Ryan’s legs on his back and he doesn’t have to ask this time, Ryan drags him closer, urges him to go on and Shane obeys.

Inch by inch he sinks into Ryan, sometimes pulling back a little before pushing further in, allowing Ryan to get used to the new stretch. He is about halfway in when Ryan stutters and then groans his name, loud in his ear.

 

“Fuck- Shit- Shane!”

“Ryan-”

“Oh god you’re filling me up so good- This is so much better than the toys god- you’re so hard-”

Shane swallows.

“Ryan- fucking hell Ryan you have no idea how tight you are.”

Ryan keens and rolls his hips, tenses his legs and Shane slides even deeper.

“So- fucking _full_. Ah- that’s the stuff. Wanted this- wanted _you_.”

Shane turns his head and kisses Ryan. He brings up a hand to cup his face and Ryan melts into the kiss, mouth slowly sliding against Shane’s as Shane continues to push into Ryan until he’s bottomed out, his pelvis resting against Ryan’s ass, the nice curve almost in his lap and all he can feel is tight heat and Ryan, Ryan, Ryan-

 

He waits a moment, concentrating on the kisses while Ryan’s ass flexes around him, getting used to the stretch. He could probably stay like this forever, even though he is painfully hard and he is sweaty and the sheets underneath his knee are soaked with cum and lube. Shane could hold Ryan like this, buried within him while Ryan holds onto him and kisses him, a hand in his hair-

 

He nearly yelps as Ryan cants his hips up.

 

“Shane, for fuck’s sake, move!”

He nearly laughs, realizing he zoned out while _fucking his boyfriend’s ass_. That’s not something people do, he assumes.

 

Carefully, he shifts so he gets a better angle and leverage. He pulls himself out, about half way, before sliding into Ryan again, picking up speed. It’s not quite a thrust yet, but Ryan still moans, mouth falling open as his fingers tighten in Shane’s hair.

“Ah- Right there, fuck.”

Shane decides Ryan has given him enough pointers, so he grabs Ryan’s hips with both of his hands and starts to move in earnest. The first time he thrusts into Ryan, Ryan’s dick bounces up again and Shane is sure he is going to have bruises in the shape of Ryan’s fingertips on his back tomorrow. He will relish those for as long as he can.

He finds a good rhythm, thrusting into Ryan with motions more fluid than he could ever produce on a dance floor. Spurred on by Ryan’s gasped “that’s it!” he keeps at it.

 

Shane ignores that sweat is rolling down his back and the way his legs strain from being in the same position for a while, because the tightness and heat is so delicious and he has the beautiful view of Ryan writhing on his dick, holding onto the headboard as if Shane could fuck him all across the mattress if he doesn’t grab onto something.

But the best thing isn’t the feeling of burying himself into Ryan or see him sweaty and aroused. It’s the _sounds_ Ryan is producing. His voice is a little hoarse by now but he’s still spurring Shane on, asking to go faster, harder as he is getting louder. It’s interspersed by curses and some filthy, filthy language Shane wasn’t aware Ryan is ready to use and it’s the most perfect experience Shane has ever had.

 

Ryan moves and clings to him for dear life, hips moving to meet Shane’s thrusts and his heels are digging into Shane’s back. Shane tries to get a hand between them and jerks Ryan’s half-hardness back to full. He wants to kiss him, but that would interrupt the moans and groans so he presses his lips against Ryan’s forehead and thrusts harder, whispering words in Ryan’s hair that are probably ridiculously sappy but he tries to stay on track, tell Ryan how hot he is, split apart on his dick and that he can’t wait to see him come again-

 

When Ryan comes, it’s with another shout that trails into a long, breathy moan and his second release is not as powerful as the first one. However, his whole body clenches around Shane and while Ryan starts to shiver, Shane finds it harder to thrust into the vice grip around himself and then Ryan brings up his head to kiss him, sucks on his bottom lip and looks Shane straight in the eye.

 

“Come on, babe. Fucking do it, come inside me.”

 

Shane whines as Ryan clenches around him again and then he’s gone, holding Ryan tight in his arms while the whimpers and moans in his ear turn into whispered encouragement and he spills into the condom, deep inside of Ryan.

 

He takes a moment or three to come back to earth, still panting heavily as the haze of his orgasm mixes with the high adrenaline. He turns his head, checking on Ryan who is lying beneath him, about to melt into the mattress and clearly blissed the fuck out. Shane almost laughs, but it’s not more than a breath. He moves back a bit, slides out of Ryan carefully and he hears the huffed moan as Ryan shivers.

 

“God- feels almost _too empty_ now.”

Shane swallows.

“I’m gonna need some time if you-”

Ryan laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

“I’m joking. That was fucking amazing.”

Shane flushes with a bit of pride.

“Yeah?”

Ryan grins.

“Fuck yeah. And I got to hold you the whole time.”

Shane smiles.

“Yeah. Got to see you, too. And … dude, _hear_ you.”

Ryan clears his throat. It sounds like his voice is ruined. He also looks suspiciously shy.

“No reason to be embarrassed, babe.” Shane kisses him. “That was fucking hot. You were so vocal. Could have come from that alone.”

“You’re such a liar.”

Shane shrugs, just grinning. He slips the condom off, ties it shut and tosses it in the trash. _Kobe._

“Not saying your tight ass didn’t help.”

 

They both giggle a bit, entangled again despite sweat and cum drying on their skin. Shane kisses all over Ryan’s face and Ryan scoffs a little at the sappiness, but he doesn’t push Shane away.

 

Eventually, Shane gets up and helps Ryan to his feet, careful and slow. Ryan seems a bit unsteady, but before Shane can ask, Ryan slaps a hand to his chest to hold himself up.

“I’m so fucking satisfied you actually fucked me till I can’t walk straight. I never got the appeal but- holy shit, I do now.”

Shane doesn’t know whether to flush or laugh, so he postpones his reaction in favor of dragging Ryan to the bathroom.

 

They shower together, Shane rubbing some feeling back into Ryan’s sore muscles while his own legs slowly uncramp as well. He flexes his toes under the hot spray of water and watches the relaxed smile on Ryan's face as Shane digs his fingers in the muscles at the base of his neck.

 

Fresh pajamas, fresh sheets and then finally, finally they settle in bed together, arms wrapped around one another and Shane noses Ryan’s still damp hair.

 

“How are you feeling?”

Ryan sighs.

“Are you still worried?”

Shane hums a little to himself.

“Not really, no. But I want to make sure you feel good.”

Ryan smirks and leans up to kiss him.

“I feel fantastic, actually.”

Shane swallows a bit.

“That’s… good. Awesome. S-so do I.”

Ryan’s eyes glint and he pushes closer.

“Tomorrow’s a Sunday. We could stay in bed all day long...”

Shane wheezes.

“I see you got a new favorite activity. Maybe we should give the rest of the house a day off, though?”

Ryan purses his lips and seems to be thinking.

“Or...” He starts slowly. “You could, you know, just gag me.”

 

Shane’s mouth drops open and Ryan giggles, kisses his nose and buries himself in his arms.

“Goodnight, Shane~”

That little shit. Shane could shake him back awake and make him pay for dropping a bomb on him like that. But he’s tired, he’s warm and comfortable and fucked out, so he simply kisses Ryan’s hair and settles in as well.

 

“Love you, you terrible, teasing man.”

He feels Ryan smile against his collarbone.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
